I Am The New Ringleader
Burkina Faso Mali }} is the fifth episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Cathedral. Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso. -> (National Museum of Mali. Bamako, Mali.) For this Leg of the race, go to the nearby country of Mali. In the capital of this country, find the national museum where you’ll find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Museum of Mali. Bamako, Mali. -> (Tomb of Askia. Gao, Mali.) Now go to what is believed to be the burial place of Askia Mohammad I. This tomb is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - of Askia. Gao, Mali. DETOUR Draw The Lines or Like My Rhymes. Your choice. In Draw The Line, you will have to draw the Tomb of Askia on a piece of paper, take a picture and upload it to your team chat. If the host is satisfied with your drawing, you will get your next clue. In Like My Rhymes, you will have to make a short poem about the Songhai Empire. You will then have to upload it to Facebook and get at least ten likes. Once you have tagged the host in the comment section, and your poem has at least ten likes, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - of Askia. Gao, Mali. -> (Bandiagara Escarpment. Mali.) Now go to an escarpment, home to the Dogon people. Abandoned structures from the ancient Tellem and Toloy people can still be found around this area, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Note: You do not have to specify a city for this clue. Clue 5 - Escarpment. Mali. -> (La Dune Rose. Gao, Mali.) Return to Gao, and search for a sand dune also known as ‘Koyma’. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Dune Rose. Gao, Mali. ROADBLOCK Who’s the bookworm? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to look through the book ‘Timbuctoo the mysterious’ by Felix Dubois. Search for the picture provided, and find the page which that picture appears on. Once you have the correct page number, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Dune Rose. Gao, Mali. -> (Great Mosque of Djenné. Djenné, Mali.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This building is probably the most famous mosque in the world. Located in the city by the flood plains of Bani River, this mosque was originally built in the 13th century, but was rebuilt in 1907. Now, it is the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Joan & Sam. *It was later discovered that Joan cheated during this Leg, by getting people not in the race to help him with a task. This was not discovered until after the season, and so the team did not get any penalties. Gallery 11263123_10204456371154713_3968632554100545637_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Great Mosque of Djenné. Djenné, Mali. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)